A letter from the heart
by blue cat1
Summary: Harry Potter's youngest daughter writes about what it's like to be lonely, to miss some1, and wanting a family.


This came to me last night, and I had to write it down. It's probably just a one-shot, so please enjoy, and review at the end.  
  
***************** ********* ******* ********* ********** ********* *****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yes that's right, I'm writing a diary. My name is Lily Susan Potter, it isn't very good, but my dad picked it. I'm one of four children of Harry Potter. My dad, the one who defeated Voldemort; the one who's too mean to get me an owl. But he's okay most of the time. I'm almost nine years old, and youngest of the family; Even though I have a twin called Ash. He's called that because dad says out of death and Ashes a phoenix is reborn. I'm just the odd one of the family who seems to get a normal name. I like the name Lily, but dad never told me where it came from. Dad says I'll probably be in Ravenclaw, because I'm the 'smart one' of the family. Even though I feel dumb. Did I forget to mention? I'm a witch. Everyone in my whole family are magical, except on my Grandmother's side; but we don't talk about them.  
  
I live on a pretty much deserted island. Dad says it's for our protection, because some weird sad people called Death eaters will come and kill us. Cheerful. It's pretty hot here, our house is near the beach and we all have tans. I've never been any where else but this island. It some times gets pretty lonely. I mean I have my two brothers; Ash and Sirius. Also my sister Anna and dad. But I want friends, I want to see the world; not just on TV. We also have pets, snowy owl called Hedgrid, A stray black dog, (We've had him since he was a puppy, when dad found him and named him) called Padfoot; after dad's godfather. Also a white kitten Dad brought Anna. (I call her Star) I love this island even though it's so lonely.  
  
I even read all mum and dad's books, about ten times. I know every charm and spell of by heart, I can translate runes in seconds and I know everything there is to know about Muggles. I wish I could practice them. Dad told me I was crazy, when I told him I was taking all the subjects at Hogwarts. I don't really care though. I don't really look like I belong to this family. I always wear my red top and black jeans, with my mum's old Hogwarts robes. Dad always sighs when he sees me, saying I grow up too quick, next he'll have to pay for my wedding. He's weird sometimes. Also the strangest thing is, I have dark red hair, and it goes past my shoulder. I love my hair, but no-one in this family has red hair. My dad also never told me where my red hair came from, so I'll probably never know. The only thing I have that tells you that I'm Harry Potter's daughter; is my emerald eyes, exactly like Dads. I'm still wondering where this appearance came from.  
  
My dad's only thirty years old. Him and my mum got married at eighteen during the war, and had Sirius a year later. Dad left the wizard world as soon as he defeated Voldemort, no one knows he came to this island and mum had Sirius, Anna then Ash and me. Dad admits perhaps he and mum were too young, but their was a war going on, and dad didn't think he would survive. Mum died after a few years of leaving on this island. She died when having me and Ash and never even got to see us. Dad's still upset about it, but tries to smile and make jokes for our sakes. He told me the other day, if my mother had survived, she would have named me Amelia. Yuck! Ash would have been Cornelius, we still laugh about that. I asked dad the other day, whether he ever wanted to get married and have more kids; the other day. He went a funny red colour and nodded. But told me no one would ever be the same as Susan. Susan, that's my mother's name, Susan Bones Potter. My dad says he fell in love with her in his sixth year. She was part of his DA club. After mum died; dads had a couple of girlfriends since, but every time he starts to like some one. Sirius and Anna ruin it. I don't mean to be mean to my mother, but I want dad to get married again, so I have a mother figure. I wish he had some one who loved him as much as mum did. I want him to be happy, I want more brothers and sisters. I want a mother figure. I might as well give up, when dad comes back from the mainland he'll just have the groceries not a new wife. Sirius and Anna always get there own way.  
  
What woman could take my brother and sister on? Sirius is just annoying, he thinks he's tough. He looks exactly like dad, except his hair is long and tied back. He's just stupid and always running around the island with Padfoot, in his leather trousers, black t-shirt and long leather coat. He even has a silver chain with a big emerald at the bottom; he won't let me borrow. He's also got his ear pierced, it looks pretty cool. Dad took him to the mainland one day to get it done. My sister Anna's so vain, she's boy, hair and make-up crazy. She looks exactly like mum; long brown hair, but with dad's emerald eyes. She spends hours doing her hair and make up, but always looks the same. My dad, Sirius and Me make jokes about how long she'll be in their. Even though Sirius can be a git, he's still a cool brother, he mainly hangs around with me, and we both chase Padfoot around. Till Anna comes out the bathroom in her blue jeans and pink t-shirt shouting 'SHUT UP!' Me and Sirius just laugh at her and run off. I can never talk to Anna, like I can Sirius or Ash even dad. She just moans on about how stupid this island is, or about clothes and make up. She even told me once she still blames me for mum's death, dad and Sirius went mad when they heard her say that, she just stuck her nose in the air and stormed off saying it was true. Sirius told me later he had turned her face all green and spotty out of anger. I had to laugh when I saw her. There's also Ash, my other brother and brother. He's mostly quiet. But he's so easy to talk to. He just listens and never judges on what you say. I told him about this time, when I was late meeting Sirius at the top of the island, and I needed to get my hat out the bathroom, and she was still in their drying her hair in bathroom laughing about it. I made her hair dryer explode, and her hair stand up straight for weeks. Dad just laughed when he saw her, and told me to control my temper through the laughter.  
  
Ash has messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks a lot like mum, and dad says he's quiet like her as well. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, after the stories Dad's told us. I told dad I was worried about leaving him on his own. He just laughed and messed up my hair, saying I was too like my mother. Sirius told me dad's secret that night, he's been studying to become an Auror. When we go to Hogwarts, Dad's going to take his tests. We've only got one picture of Hogwarts, dad says his friend Ron has the rest. It has a flaming red headed boy with his arm around a blond girl. He must be Ron, and the blond girl must be Luna. Dad and mum are also on their grinning, with another red head, this time a girl. I think she's Ron's sister, she just grins waving then give a clumsy looking boy who's blushing like crazy a kiss on the cheek. While her brother goes a funny red colour. There is also one last person on their, she's smiling, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. It's kind of like a sad smile. She's very pretty, with her long brown curly hair and warm brown eyes, even though they look sad on this occasion. She's hugging a book. Sirius reckons dad gave her that book, because on the front, the author is Harry Potter. Sirius reckons she might have had a crush. I just reckoned she might like books. But when I look at it, she seems perfect for dad. But I bet she's married now. I also bet if she isn't dad wouldn't want to marry her. He goes for the more dumb type who are only after his money, they end up dumping him in the end saying they don't care about his wife and kids, so stop boring me with them. Dad's so thick sometimes. I just asked Sirius who the girl is, and he told me it's Hermione Granger.  
  
Dad has one more picture of his past in this house, but I've never saw it. He says it's got his mum, dad and godfather on. He always smiles sadly when talking about them. I feel sorry for my dad, he lost his parents, godfather and his wife. When are things going to start going right for my dad. Anna's about, I better hide this. She can be so annoying. Oh now dad's back, I better finish now.  
  
Lily Potter  
  
*********************** ******* ******* ********** ******* ************  
  
This is probably just a one-shot, like a said before. If you want another chapter please review, or I'll just leave it as a one shot. Either way suits me Lol hope you enjoy it. I jus did this because it was something new to do. That I haven't done before. I hope you liked it. I'll do another chapter if any one wants me to.  
  
See ya  
  
*****************************Blue Cat1******************************** 


End file.
